


Thanks Cupid; We Owe You One

by shazel64



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: John and Sherlock live together with Rosie, John and Sherlock love each other, John's POV, M/M, Parentlock, Post series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazel64/pseuds/shazel64
Summary: "John, Sherlock and Rosie going for a walk in Regent's Park and they see Mike Stamford and Sherlock smiles at him and says "thank you"."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this tweet and I just had to write a little something for it. Hope you guys enjoy.  
> [Credit: https://twitter.com/DetectiveShezza/status/821190173564239872]

I was taking a stroll through the park one day when I ran into an old friend. I guess coincidences do happen because it was in this same park around 7 years ago I ran into this same man who changed my life. I ran into Mike Stamford.  
Rosie and Sherlock were with me this time. My family was with me. Instead of being utterly alone, I had family. How things could change.  
Just like all those years ago, Mike was sitting on a bench, alone, when he noticed me. I didn't notice him, again. "John! John Watson!" When I heard his voice, it felt like deja vu had hit me. I felt like I had been thrown back into time. Mike looked a bit older, and it looked like he had lost a little weight. He looked good.  
When we stopped walking and he caught up to us, his eyes traveled down to where I was holding Sherlock's hand. I didn't even feel embarrassed by it. "So you two finally came to your senses, eh?" He smiled warmly at us, and that comment raised a blush to my cheeks. "Well, it took us awhile, but yes." I couldn't help but wonder, as I had many times before, what my life would have turned out like had I not met Mike Stamford on that fateful day. I felt eternally grateful. "I want to be invited to the wedding. I think I even deserve the first slice of cake."  
Without missing a beat, Sherlock was responding. "Sorry Mike, but I think the first slice is reserved for the couple. Besides, I am sure my love for cake rivals yours." Another smile tugged at my cheeks. "This is Rosie, by the way. She's our daughter." I explained, having noticed Mike's curious glances at the baby asleep against my chest, and it seemed a bit rude to leave him without an answer. He nodded a bit. "She's gorgeous. Congratulations to both of you. I truly am happy you finally got together." He grinned at me, and then towards Sherlock. Then something happened that I don't think I'll ever forget. "Thank you," I heard Sherlock say, quietly, as if it was a secret he was sharing. I looked towards him, an eyebrow cocked, waiting for some sort of explanation. What was he thanking Mike for? Was there something I wasn't picking up on? All Mike did was smile back and say a 'you're welcome' back to Sherlock.  
After that, Mike explained that he had to go, but he made me promise that I would try to keep in touch more since we had drifted apart due to everything concerning Mary. Not for the first time, I felt guilty about my disappearance. I didn't voice it.  
As we walked in the opposite direction from Mike, I couldn't help but look towards Sherlock, still seeking some sort of explanation for his random thank you. I opened my mouth, about to ask him about it, when, of course, he beat me to it. "Without Mike, I never would have met you." He said it softly, like it was still some secret he was keeping from the world, saving it just for us. I had never heard Sherlock say something so... sappy before. It warmed my heart. I wanted to tease him about it, but I realized that it might be hurtful towards him. He still wasn't used to expressing these things so clearly. "I like to think we would have found each other. Even without Mike sitting at that bench and introducing us. I imagine that we would have met some other way. Maybe it would have been later, but we would have met. Some how, some way. Don't you think that's what soulmates do?" I let my gaze return to the sidewalk stretching out in front of us. We hadn't been together for very long, and this was still new, but nothing in my entire life had ever felt so right. I truly believed that we were soulmates. "John, I love you." Even now, those words still make my heart race. Sherlock has made it his personal goal to say those words every day, at least five times a day. I say it back every time. "Sherlock, I love you." I look at him, and our eyes meet. When I look at him like this, really look at him, I can see the love and loyalty that lies behind his cold mask. Some days he will put that mask on, and he will shut me out, but it is days like this when he lets me in. It isn't always easy, but we have each other, and that's what's important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing I just threw together. Also to clarify a bit, John first heard Sherlock tell him he loves him in TFP. (He never lied to Molly. Fuck Mofftiss for that.)


End file.
